watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drinking
]] Drinking is a minigame in Watch Dogs. Description The Drinking Game has three levels of hardness in which Aiden must beat the local heavy drinkers. It involves Aiden downing multiple shots to complete the level, this is done by a series of Quick Time Events (button presses). Failure to do so leads to Aiden blacking out (falling unconscious) and waking up in another part of the area. Number of Games In total, there are 33 drinking levels that can be completed in three locations in three districts: The Wards, The Loop and Pawnee. Each location has 11 levels which Aiden must complete, the final level at each location is an extreme game. The extreme games however, are not required for the Social Lubricant achievement, but are if you want the Beer Belcher achievement. Locations *The Wards: The Unicorn & Dragon Pub *The Loop: Miller's Rail Bar *Pawnee: Jedediah's Bar Rewards The Piledriver shotgun can be aqcuired by beating Level 16. The Beer Belcher achievement can be earned by completing all drinking games. Tips Easy level #Pay attention to the countdown timers. Some count down slower than others, like the ones that require multiple inputs on the same one (the ones with the dots above them). #If you hit one with a chain, it will create one or more additional buttons prompts. The countdown timer on the additional ones starts right away so if you hit another chained one, then the one that appeared first should be done first. #Finding a pattern that works is much better than just randomly flying around. #Anticipate the locations of moving ones. If they are moving in a circle, approach it from the opposite direction. #If your circle is covering two of them, you can hit both buttons at the same time. #For the ones that change buttons every couple seconds, try to memorize which ones they switch between. #The detection radius is a little forgiving and you don't need to completely cover them with your circle. Medium Level #When you have a moving target that bounces off a wall, you don't have to move the stick but just a hair to keep it centered. The game will automatically turn direction for you on your stick circle. #When you have both a yellow and blue on opposite sides of the screen, focus on just the one and slowly move the other one around blindly until you get it. #When you need both in the same circle, attempt to get both of them in the same spot and then move them together into the circles. #If all else fails, get a second person and you each control just one Analog stick. Also flipping the controller when they come up backwards may help or changing the x and y axis in the controller setup menu. Adjusting the sensitivity of the controller analog sticks could help. Without proper practice, these adjustments won't make it any easier. Hard Level #This mainly applies to the Drinking game in Pawnee. It requires great focus and much practice. #The opponent in Pawnee is the "Extreme Drinking Game Challenge." This, more than anything, will require some practice. Refer back to the custom help steps for the specific Challenge you have. #''Save this Challenge for last! It's extremely frustrating. This will alternate between both methods provided by the first two opponents and amp up the difficulty considerably. You WILL need to be much quicker. #'You will fail and when you fail your will humorously wake up drunk elsewhere in the neighborhood'. #There's nothing new about the QTE button game other than being more difficult, but there is a new twist on the blue and yellow analog stick game. #If you see an orange circle, this means the '''R or L stick is REVERSED. ''So UP is DOWN, LEFT is RIGHT, DOWN is UP, RIGHT is LEFT, etc.'''. #Also, when both sticks are involved, sometimes it's a mystery as to which one is which. Therefore, adjusting the controls, sensitivity, or getting another person to help can make it easier. Trivia *Drinking is introduced in the campaign mission, Hope is a Sad Thing, where Aiden challenges Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney to a drinking challenge at Jedediah's Bar in Pawnee. *Difficulty goes from: **The Wards Challenge **The Loop Challenge **Pawnee Challenge *Each drinking opponent will actually tell a story to you while you are drinking once past Level 3 or 4. *A second person may be needed in order to complete level 8 and above, or the Pawnee challenge. *The Pawnee challenge is considered to be the "Extreme Drinking Game Challenge" as it uses both the Circle Game and the Button-Pushing Game together. *The drinker has different dialogues and animations for each drinking game, including his head actually going around from dizziness, and a beer belch. Video Gameplay Category:Minigames